Be With Her
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: What happened after the kiss in episode 1x13. They have this moment... They have each other... and if even for the last time...Miles just wants to Be With Her. R&R!


"Forget it you're not going." "It's not up to you." Miles watched as Rachel packed supplies into a pack in preparation for her "suicide mission."

Miles begged her to stay, pleaded with her to stay, he even tried to play dirty by trying to guilt her into staying with Charlie. But she was going.

She was going to give her life and save this fucking country. He loved her...Loves her. He tried to fight it. Tried to pretend. But at the end of the

day there was nothing but cold hard fact. He loves her, end of story. And he'll never get to tell her that... even if he did so now..she was still

going to die. But they had this moment. "You can't be who your were." They had each other. "You need to take better care of her.. then you

ever took of me." And all he wanted was to be with her... even if it was for the last time. He kissed her. And she kissed him back. He deepened

his kiss and she responded. She stared to pull away and Miles ran his fingers through his hair but then turned to catch her arm and pulled her

towards him. Their eyes meet. He looked deep into her beautiful eyes. Nonverbally conveying to her what he wanted and also asking her

permission. She was hesitant for a moment for she was scared, but only for a moment before she gave him permission. Still staring into her

eyes Miles slid her jacket off her arms. She in turn did the same to him. He wanted this slow. To take his time. Because they both knew deep

down time was a fragile thing. It was she who kissed him this time. Miles leaned forward and kissed her neck. Rachel drew a pleasurable breath

in. Her finger running through Miles's hair, and stroking his neck. Miles drew his hands to her waist and slowly pull her shirt up and over her

head. Rachel did the same to him. She gently ran her hand against his chest. She felt every muscle, every curve. She bent down and kissed

each of his scars. As she did so Miles reached behind her and undid her bra. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Skinnier now perhaps but

ever beautiful. Miles placed a hand on her chest. She shivered. "Rachel.." He breathed. Their lips came together. He put on hand on her back

and the other on her bottom as he gently lowered her to the floor. He himself was growing hard and he sensed Rachel felt it to. He kissed her

mouth, her neck, her shoulder, each of her breasts, her stomach, and down to the line of her jeans. Miles pulled them and her underwear off in

one swift motion. Rachel smiled and brought him to her mouth so she could kiss him again. As they kissed she undid his pants and he slid them

off. They ran their hands all over each other's bodies'. Re-familiarizing themselves. Rachel pulled his underwear off and fond him hard and read.

Miles kissed her before reaching up to search the draws of the desk for condones. "You don't need to worry about" Rachel murmured turning

her eyes away. Miles looked down at her with a questioning look. "Strausser, he um.. well I wouldn't tell Bas what her wanted so...Strausser

he... he had these little knives... he.. cut me...down there..inside..." Her voice trailed off. Mile crawled back on top of her and took her face in

his hands so that she was looking at him. Miles kissed her, deep, passionate, sweet. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. Rachel shook her head. "Just be

with me" she breathed. Miles answered her with a kiss as he carefully inserted two of his fingers inside of her. Rachel gasped but not in pain.

Miles took his fingers out and slide his manhood in. Rachel cried out in pleasure. She felt so good. She fit him perfectly. Warm, wet, perfect. He

thrust into her and she met him at each thrust. As they both grew close they clung to each other for dear life. They came together. Miles rolled

off of her and pulled her to him. He stroked her hair, her body. And Rachel wrapped herself around him. The stayed like this for only a few

minutes though. After about ten minutes Rachel sat up and started to get dressed. Miles gently stroked her back, watching her. He soon got up

and did the same. She collected her bag and turned to him, tears stared to swell in her eyes. "Promise me you'll look after Charlie. I love her so

much... please." Rachel said. Miles nodded. Rachel gave him a smile before kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door. Watching mother

and daughter embrace for possibly the last time was hard. But the hardest was seeing the love of his life walk away._ Don't die Rachel_ Mile

pleaded silently. _I love you... and if one day we are both fortunate to still be alive I'll tell you so. _


End file.
